


Making out

by Kat_Kthrn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, goggles mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Kthrn/pseuds/Kat_Kthrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story collection of scenes they were TOO FLUFFY ( just imagine that!) to make it to my the 100 hiatus project "we are survivors", ideas that I got at sleepless nights and prompts I read on tumblr and just felt to write.<br/>Im also taking prompts so feel free to send me some on tumblr to bell-ark-e-kthrn.</p><p>"The kind of together when together not only mean you and me but <em>we<em>".</em></em></p><p>Latest update chapter 3: We Met When We Were Younger<br/>Canon divergent: Clarke and Bellamy( who is a guard in training) meet on the Ark, sparks are flying but then something terrible happens and they both are ripped apart.<br/>Thinking they wont see each other ever again but then meet in the most unexpecting place.<br/>"“She was pure beauty”, Bellamy started as he tried to describe his Aphrodite, “wonderful blonde hair, almost like liquid gold, lovely blue eyes- bluer than the sky, deeper than any sea…”<br/>And just as he wanted to talk about her luscious curves Octavia interrupted him: “That sounds a lot like Clarke Griffin.”<br/>Bellamy frowned at her: “What do you know about how Clarke Griffin looks?”</p><p>  <em></em><br/><em>Hope you enjoy - and check out every now and then for updates!</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old School

They would survive but just for the chance they couldn't Clarke was going to enjoy every little pleasure the earth offered.  
The sky was cloudy the last couple of days and because of that the Rovers died down earlier than expected and forced them to rest before they reached the first marking point Raven calculated.  
Luckily it was near a river providing them with drinkable water and thanks to Luna's skilled fisher even with food.  
But there was one more benefit of the river: they could swim in it - or at least they could feel the floating water around them.  
A little bit further down the water was clear and too flat for any known sea monsters. The kids were playing in it and Clarke was jeasouly hearing their joyful laughter while Raven updated her.  
It wasn't until sunset she was leaving the camp and heading to the bathing spot. She enjoyed the silence as she slipped out her boots and unbuttoned her pants since she wasn't for herself for almost two weeks now.  
That was why she was waiting until everybody was back at camp before she came down here.  
Excited but still clothed with her shirt she couldn't hold herself back and stepped toward the water. Slowly she settled down, letting her angles slip in the cold, almost painful cold, water and let out a deep sigh.  
The last time she was in such a waters was with Finn and an old wound was pounding near by her heart but then it was wrenching as something grabbed her angle.  
Clarke couldn't emit a cry as she was pulled in and was muted by the water.  
Before she could hit the bottom of the river something feathered her fall and brought her back over the surface.  
Clarke heard a strange, bubbling noise and it took her a moment to realize it was Bellamy _laughing _.__  
She wanted to be mad but she now was enjoying the delighted laughter too much to silence it and just crossed her arms disapprovingly in front of her chest instead.  
As it died down she looked up to him and saw the dorky little smirk on his lips.  
"That wasn't funny, Bellamy."  
And with that she brought his laughter back.  
"And now is my only shirt soaking wet."  
Bellamy didn't seem to care much about this since his laughter just grew louder but all sudden he choked from his glee as Clarke peeled herself out of the skintight, wet shirt and tossed it to the riverbank.  
Just in standing in her bra, feeling the icy water smoothing around her waist she faced him.  
His brown eyes was widened as he tried hardly to be a gentleman and keeping his gaze to her face.  
Clarke didn't make the effort of trying and was biting her lip as her look railed down his toned body way back down to his hips where the water was covering the rest of him.  
Lust ran through her body and she raised her gaze back to his face. Suddenly she didn't felt the cold of the water anymore.  
Bellamy was smiling at her, lifted his hand to her face and stroke the dripping strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek with his big hand.  
Clarke closed her eyes and leaned in as Bellamy's thumb was tracing the curves of her lips.  
The last time he gazed her lip was accidentally as he was feeding her the chip and she was so scared she barely felt the touch. But now, now it sent jolts of joy through her and caused her goosebumps.  
As she opened her eyes she locked them with his, was shifting closer to him and reaching up to kiss him - she just couldn't stop herself,wasnt even sure if she wanted to stop- as he pulled back.  
His bright eyes were closed up as he managed to say: "We probably should get back."  
"Right", Clarke nodded and felt how the cold came back to her body and with it the pain.  
As she crawled out of the water Bellamy handed her a small what looked like a part of a blanket before he pulled up his pants.  
She dried herself as much she could and slipped back in her pants and boots before she reached for her still soaking wet shirt.  
"Sorry", Bellamy smirked not much looking really remorseful.  
Clarke arched an eyebrow at him and catched the moment his self-control slipped and his look traced over her almost bare breasts.  
"Here, take my jacket", he said and hung the jacket over her shoulders, closing the zipper almost up to her neck.  
Probably to avoid any more attacks against his self-control and Clarke smiled knowingly.  
"There we go", Bellamy said as he stepped back and take a look of her in his jacket which was her way too big, "looks good and it's almost earth tradition."  
"What?" Clarke asked confused.  
"Boys giving girls they like their jackets", he shrugged and Clarke raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"Dont look at me like that", he frowned, "remember the movie nights once a month back on the Ark?"  
Clarke nodded but she didn't expect a guy like Bellamy watching cheesy old high school movies. She always thought he was a book guy.  
"I only attended them for Octavia. To tell her about the movies. And the boys used to give their jackets to girls all the time."  
Clarke smiled and suppressed the weary smile as she saw his look strolling around at the camp until it landed filled with pain on Octavia.  
She was easy to make out since she was a lonely figure between the two camps of their people and the grounders.  
Clarke knew he hoped it would get better when Indra joined but Octavia was pushing her away as well, making her feel miserable because she let Pike live.  
"It's my fault" Bellamy said quietly and settled his back on Clarke.  
"No it's not Bellamy. I know you are trying to protect her but she is her own person. Allow her to make mistake she herself has to be responsible for. So it's not your fault, ok"  
Bellamy smiled weakly, nodded even but was not believing a single word Clarke said.  
"We should get back", she announced and wrapping herself tighter into his jacket before they headed back to the others.

As she laid down to sleep she didn't found rest.  
Whenever she closed her eyes she felt the touch of his fingers on her lips, the warmth of his hand on her cheek and she wondered how his lips would feel on hers. She couldn't think about anything else, not even about the doomed earth which needed to be saved.  
She threw herself from one side to the other before she got back on her feet.  
Carefully she wandered around in the dark to not wake up anyone until she stood in front of him.  
"Bellamy", she whispered.  
He was a light sleeper but she didn't expect he would wake up that easily.  
"Clarke?" He tried to be focus but he was still sleepy, "what's going on?"  
"I'm still cold", she stated and almost felt bad for waking him because of her silly thoughts. Besides it was one of the warmest nights they had in days. Spring was coming.  
"Do you need a blanket?" he offered her immediately and lifting up the thin scrap of a blanket he had himself curled in since she still got his jacket.  
"No", Clarke said and laid down quickly besides him.  
He stiffened as she drew herself closer.  
"What are you doing, Clarke?" He asked alerted with a pressed and husky voice.  
"Hypothermia is an actual thing", she answered as she unzipped his jacket she was wearing and shifting herself closer to him, "and to treat it, the best method is skin to skin contact", she explained and shoved up his shirt, tracing the muscle of his abdomen.  
Bellamy shivered and let out a small groan as she pressed herself to him before he wrapped his arms around her, letting his fingers ran over the soft skin of her back.  
She closed her eyes.  
This kind of together she liked even more.  
The kind of together she was feeling his body merging with hers.  
The kind of together where their hearts were pounding the same beat.  
The kind of together when together not only mean you and me but _we _.__


	2. What if it had been Bellamy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hurried oneshot for bellamyblake's open request:  
> "What about instead of Finn Bellamy got stabbed by Lincoln while saving his sister and Clarke has to save him? Huh? Is there already a fic like this? Gosh I’m such a sucker for hurt Bellamy and caretaking Clarke. So anyone in the mood to write a little something? I pay in hugs, kisses, cookies and gifsets. Yes? Please?! *bellamypuppyeyes*"  
> (bellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/144931345685)
> 
> Here you go!

There was a movement near the gate and Clarke ran towards as Finn and Jasper appeared.  
At the first moment she didn’t realized what was going on – why they were breathing so heavily.  
Not until she spotted Bellamy in their middle. Both of them had thrown one of his arms around their shoulders and together they were stumbling to the Dropship.  
Clarke’s eyes widened and her heart stopped for a second – just for a second – as she finally understood.  
“My god, Bellamy”, she said upset, taking his chin in her hand and lifting up his head.  
The storm was getting more intense around them but she didn’t care.  
“Why so serious, Princess?” Bellamy managed a faint smile but then closed his eyes.  
Sweat mixed up with rain was running down his face.  
“What happened?” Clarke urged.  
“The grounder stabbed him”, Jasper said, pointing to the knife in his torso, “even as he went down he still managed to command us not to pull out the knife.”  
“That’s good”, Clarke sighed, “that probably saved his life. Bring him inside.”  
Clarke looked down to Bellamy whose head was loosely resting on his chest and as she raised her gaze she met Finn’s before he and Jasper dragged Bellamy inside.  
Silently Clarke stayed outside and closed her eyes, let the rain fall against her and sighed weary.  
As she got back in she heard a strange noise and with her spinning mind she needed a moment to realize it was her mother’s voice scratching through the radio.  
A relief floated her body until she remembered what her mother did and her chest tightened.  
It was Bellamy’s painful groan what brought her back and she stepped to Raven’s side by the radio.  
“Mom”, Clarke’s voice was sharp, “I need your help. One of us was stabbed by a grounder.”  
A noise was breaking the connection for a moment: “Grounders?”  
“Yes, we are not alone down her”, she said, throwing a look over her shoulder where Bellamy was laying on the table, “but we got more important things to discuss.”  
“Where is the knife?” her mother asked, immediately focusing on the task.  
Hastily Clarke went to the table, running her fingers over his torso and counting his rips in her head.  
“Can you turn up the volume?” she asked Raven before she answered her mother’s question: “The blade is at a sharp upward angle between the sixth and seventh rip.”  
“How deep?” her mother’s voice echoed through the Dropship, “and do you have something to sterilize? To close the wound?”  
Clarke met Octavia’s worried look: “Can you go and get some of Monty’s moonshine?”  
She nodded but didn’t take a look from her brother until she was at the Dropship door.  
“I need something to close the wound”, Clarke starred with concern at Bellamy’s heavily moving chest and she caressed his face before she checked his pulse at his neck. It was low – they needed to hurry.  
“There is some wire up there. I will get it”, Raven announced and she nodded slightly.  
“Clarke?”  
“I don’t know how deep”, she answered and at the very moment Octavia came back with the moonshine, “but yes. I got something to sterilize.”  
She poured the alcohol over her hands: “What now?”  
As Clarke followed her mother’s instruction her constant thought was that she needed to save him. That she wouldn’t know what to do without him. That they wouldn’t survive without him.  
Clarke held her breath as the critical moment came and she had to pull out the knife.  
It took a load off her mind as she finally closed the wound with the wire Raven brought her.  
Exhausted she let her down beside Bellamy, wrapping her hand around his wrist and felt how his steady pulse pumped the blood through his body as nobody else was with them.  
Thank god, she thought and breathed deeply.  
“Everything alright?” she suddenly heard Octavia’s voice and snapped back her hand into her lap.  
“Yes”, she smiled and stood up.  
Octavia watched her with a wary look before she settled down by his brother’s side and cleaned his face from the dry sweat.  
_Everything was alright because he survived. ___


	3. We Met When We Were Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent: Clarke and Bellamy( who is a guard in training) meet on the Ark, sparks are flying but then something terrible happens and they both are ripped apart.  
> Thinking they wont see each other ever again but then meet in the most unexpecting place.
> 
> Please leave a comment, feedback or whatever!  
> And of course: ENJOY! :-)

Being a guard in training was a two-sided coin:  
Bellamy had to undergo many different checks on his person and they even interviewed his mother on a regular base which made the situation with Octavia even more dangerous.  
But on the other hand, he knew about the checks without his mother having to sleep with his supervisor and he kind of liked being a guard since there was nothing more natural for Bellamy than protect someone, especially someone he loved.  
Besides all of the pros and cons, there was one advantage he could never deny.  
He was allowed to enter _Alpha Station _which was usually a restricted area.__  
Only the privileged like the chancellor, the councilors, high-ranking engineers, guards and medical staff had access. It was the residence of the upper class and Bellamy had never imagined to step a foot into that part of the Ark but now he did since the guard’s headquarter was set there.  
Multiple times he walked the hallways of Alpha Station, always aware he didn’t fit in that place, as he bumped into her- _Clarke Griffin _.__  
She was the daughter of chief physician Abby and her husband the popular engineer Jake Griffin, and hence way out of his league. She was the Ark’s princess and everyone knew her.  
Bellamy had never met her in person since the two of them left in such different worlds but once a month these worlds seemed to collide.  
The monthly movie nights were the highlight for every teenager on the Ark and so the kids from every station assembled in the cafeteria.  
He hated them because they just showed such cheesy, predictable high school love stories but Octavia begged him to go and tell her about the movies and so he went.  
The first time he had entered the totally overcrowded cafeteria he wanted to leave again but then settled down in front of a slender boy with goggles and his asian friend who giggled like maniacs and were probably stoned. He was even tempted to ask if they would give him some of the stuff they had taken to survive this but instead he leaned against the wall at the end of the room.  
Just before the lights went off a pretty blonde and her friend who was no other than the chancellor’s son Wells Jaha snuck in and took their place in the front.  
Bellamy knew the second he saw her who she was besides he had never seen her before and the whisper around him confirmed his assumption.  
From then on – not that he ever would admit it- he enjoyed the movie nights he mostly spent admiring her and not paying attention to the movie so at the end he barely remembered about the plot.  
So when he came back and Octavia was so excited he just couldn’t disappoint her and instead told her some Greek myths – which were already kind of love stories – and transferred them into a modern setting.  
The night before Bellamy ran Clarke Griffin over one of that famous movie night took place and because he didn’t get the story he told Octavia about Aphrodite and Ares.  
He told her about Ares who was hated by the other gods – in his version students - and known as a monster – the quarterback jerk- but when he was with Aphrodite, he was the best he could be because she made him better because she could love him anyways.  
“She was pure beauty”, Bellamy started as he tried to describe his Aphrodite, “wonderful blonde hair, almost like liquid gold, lovely blue eyes- bluer than the sky, deeper than any sea…”  
And just as he wanted to talk about her luscious curves Octavia interrupted him: “That sounds a lot like Clarke Griffin.”  
Bellamy frowned at her: “What do you know about how Clarke Griffin looks?”  
“Mom, told me about her”, Octavia smiled knowingly at him, “and do you really believe I wouldn’t notice you make these stories up? Well, admitted Mom gave me a tip since she once overheard us and mentioned that these movies were different than the ones she knew.”  
Bellamy arched an eyebrow at her: “You are way too smart for your age.”  
Octavia laughed: “But I liked your story though. They were really nice but since your cover blew… real talk. What’s about that Griffin girl?”  
“I am not talking with you about this”, Bellamy crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled.  
“So do you like her?” she prickled him and he batted her hand away.  
“Even if I do she is unreachable. We live literally in different worlds”, he shook his head and got on his feet, stopped Octavia before she could respond, “the conversation is over. I have training tomorrow morning and need to sleep.”  
But Bellamy didn’t sleep much that night, rolling on the floor without finding rest and that was why he was sleep-deprived and unconcentrated which ultimately led him running into her.  
He just was on his way to the cafeteria as it happened and she dashed to his chest before she fell on the floor.  
Bellamy’s heart stopped for a second as he kneeled worriedly down beside her: “Oh shit I’m so sorry, are you alright?”  
“Yeah”, she answered while rubbing her butt before she looked up, “I’m fin-‘’, and interrupted herself.  
As she eyed his face her gaze stroked his lips multiple times and as she met his brown eyes and then she flushed.  
Bellamy liked how the pink of her cheeks corresponded with her sparkling blue eyes and got up, reached out to her and helped her on her feet.  
“Thank you”, she stuttered and didn’t let go of his hand, “I’m Clarke.”  
He smiled about the fact that she thought she needed to introduce herself and with a sudden nervous voice he answered: “Bellamy Blake.”  
“I’ve never seen you here before”, she cracked a smile.  
“I’m a guard in training. Just started”, he shrugged and felt how her look railed down his body, inspecting his dressing.  
“Right”, she laughed and for a moment they just starred at each other in silent understanding as he voice rose from behind.  
“Clarke? I thought you were coming. Or are you too afraid to lose again? Just admit it, Clarke. I’m the best chess player on this space station!”  
Clarke rolled her eyes and let go of his hand: “Wells.”  
Bellamy nodded quickly: “I have to go.”  
“Wait”, she said as he already turned around to head back into the direction he came from, “do you…”, she shook her head slightly, “see you again at the next movie night.”  
He smiled at her over his shoulders while he internally freaked out before he almost ran back to the headquarter.  
See you again at the next movie night – she had already noticed him. 

 

 

They started to chat when they met on the hallway.  
Bellamy usually took a break when she got back from school and Clarke hurried up to get to the hallway earlier to spend more time with him.  
It almost became routine and she looked forward for their little meetings and besides they just talked for a few minutes every day, she began to know him.  
She liked how smart he was and that he was a little history nerd, that he made the shittiest jokes but she couldn’t help herself and laughed so hard about them and she adored the little smirk he gave her unwittingly.  
Sometimes she muted everything around her when she was counting the freckles on his face and tried to find star signs in the constellations because they were so beautiful like the clear night sky – at least how she imagined it.  
Clarke constantly resisted to drive her hands through his short hair and push her lips on his and instead… just smiled with her heartbeat echoing in her head.  
“Do you go to the silly dance party?” she asked him one afternoon.  
“Dance party?” he looked confused and she laughed about it.  
“Yeah, it’s a masquerade theme. It’s stupid but I thought…”, Clarke looked up to Bellamy who seemed to be distracted, “Bellamy?”  
“Oh the dance, right”, he shook his head slightly and grinned apologetically, “I think I have to work but maybe I can manage to supervise the party and we could see each other there?”  
He didn’t meet her eyes and it made it easier to cover that she was hurt but she answered smilingly: “Sure.”  
Clarke was late for the dance.  
Mostly because she didn’t want to go anymore but she asked Wells and he was pretty determined. He even tinkered her an artificial flower since real ones weren’t allow and just seen as a waste of oxygen.  
She heard her father talk about oxygen a lot lately but you couldn’t say ‘Ark’ without using the word ‘oxygen’ so she didn’t worry much.  
Wells picked her up and as they finally arrived at the dance it was already over.  
Groups of teenager were still standing around and whisper filled the room.  
And so it didn’t take long for Clarke to find out what happened:  
A girl, nobody know about, was brought to the dance and it was a sibling- which weren’t allowed since the one-child-policy of the Ark- of one of the guards.  
The rumor spread and more details came to the surface.  
The girl came from a working class family and found hidden under the bottom of their cabin for fifteen years. Her mother was floated because of that and the guard – her brother -was now a janitor. The girl itself was locked up in the skybox.  
Her name was Octavia Blake.

Clarke tried to not pay too much attention to everything but it was all people talked about.  
A slender boy named Jasper bragged that he talked and danced with her.  
He said, she was really pretty and not even a little bit psycho besides she lived under the floor her entire life.  
Clarke felt sorry for the girl and for Bellamy whom she never saw again. 

Months passed by, things happened and the Ark was going to die.  
As it turned out her father had found out they were running out of oxygen and was executed for the attempt to inform the people. And it was all Wells fault and hers – because she thought, she could trust him. She thought, she could trust her best friend – what a devastating mistake she made.  
After that, Clarke was classified as a treat since she knew the truth and got lock up in the Skybox for treason before they sent her and ninety-nine other juvenile delinquents down to an uninhabitable earth.  
As Chancellor Jaha informed them through a video while they were already dropping down to the earth Clarke could just thought about how much she hated his son who was sitting next to her and begging for forgiveness.  
The landing was rough and two of them died because they followed the example of the spacewalker-idiot and floated in the state of weightlessness.  
As she checked on them she could only confirm their death and suddenly her attention was distracted by the others who wanted to open the door.  
Quickly she rushed to the stairs and was climbing down as a low voice rose: “Backin’ up guys.”  
“Stop”, her voice echoed through the Dropship and she edged her way through the crowed, “the air could be toxic!”  
Clarke faced the black-haired guy and he seemed so familiar and yet so different.  
“If the air is toxic we’re going to die anyway”, he responded.  
As they stared at each other -just for a second- she realized and her heart sank.  
“ _Bellamy?! _”__


End file.
